


Moving

by tashawrites



Series: Sungwoon and Minhyun are a thing, I guess. [4]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), K-pop, NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Sungwoon moves into his boyfriend’s apartment after a year of dating. But still the three magic words have not been said and Minhyun is feeling doubtful. Can Sungwoon understand his lover, or lose him? (Disclaimer: he won’t. I’m just being dramatic).





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the “Sungwoon and Minhyun are dating I guess” – Series. I meant to write this earlier but life happened. I hope you guys like this. It’s more of a resolution chapter. It’s soft. I think? Its soft for me.

“Hey! Don’t drop that!” the smaller man yells out his complaint from across the formerly spacious two bedroom flat. Now it was littered with unopened card board boxes, chockful of the belongings of a project leader. They had moved the heaviest furniture, and clunky belongings up to the flat which could be found on the second floor. 

Fortunately there was a lift, and they had hired some movers to help with the heavier stuff. Now that they had gone, the couple were bringing in the remainder of their belongings. Most of the belongings were things that they could manage carrying up together or alone. 

One of their last trips involved bring up more fragile, antiques and ornaments that the older of the two had managed to procure in his time. The younger knew just how valuable his boyfriend’s possessions were. He knew because the shorter man insisted on berating his handling of said goods. 

“Do you know how long it took me to save up for that?” Sungwoon rushes over to help the taller man carry the labelled box. It was a vase he had eyed for many years, but only got the courage to buy once he was comfortable with his financial situation. That meant he worked a lot of hours, giving into the demands of his tyrant like boss. It was almost a symbol of his hard work.

“Okay sweetie, whatever you say!” the taller man says, trying not to sound as exasperated as he felt. He was overjoyed that after a year of dating, he would be now moving in with his boyfriend. He had been the one to ask the man to move into his place. Thankfully the other man had agreed, and after weeks of planning today was the day. But still, his bossy boyfriend was working on his nerves a little. 

“I had to endure that slave master and all his stupid requests” Sungwoon guides the box onto the kitchen’s island. He had always said how much he liked his boyfriend’s kitchen island whenever he slept over. Now it was his kitchen island too, and there would be no more sleepovers. This was permanent, or at least he hoped. 

“But it was worth it working overtime” he reminisces on the tough times, that had made him better not only personally but work wise too. He reaches to open the box up, since he had made such a fuss about it. He wanted to make sure it was carried up without any mistakes. Fortunately the delicately decorated vase was in tip top shape.

“It is beautiful” Minhyun comments, admiring his boyfriend over the vase . “It’s a limited edition. If I break it. I won’t be able to replace it” Sungwoon doesn’t notice the fact his boyfriend was admiring him. “I know, I know!” the taller man insists, before leaning in to kiss the cuter man’s forehead. 

“Look at that, take with care” Sungwoon points towards the label on the box. “Fragile just like its owner” Minhyun teases his older lover. His arms wrapped around the smaller man’s waist pulling him closer. 

“I’m never fragile when you’re chocking me in bed” Sungwoon counters confidently, leaning his head onto the taller man. “Hey! You said you liked it, so I do it!” Minhyun tries to protest his innocence, but it only makes his partner laugh. Over their time as a couple, the pair have come to know each other’s quirks and kinks, and improved their sexual life over time. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it either!” the shorter man teases, his taller counterpart. Watching Minhyun in the corner of his eye, he sees a hue of pink tinting the taller man’s cheeks. Sungwoon leads his taller partner through the crowded living room, towards their comfortable sofa. As he plops down, his partner joins him, flopping on top of him. 

“Hey, get off you’re suffocating me” Sungwoon complains as Minhyun bounces upon his lap comfortably. “You’re like twice my size!” the smaller man protests much to amusement of his boyfriend. “I’m normal size, you’re the one who is pocket sized” Minhyun teases, as he leans in to plant a kiss upon his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Oww!” Minhyun pulls away from the kiss, climbing off his partner’s lap. The poking into his ribs, had caught him off by surprise. “I can’t believe we’re having our first domestic and you haven’t even fully moved in” Minhyun complains letting out a small huff of breath. 

“Domestic?” Sungwoon lets out a scoff. “I poked you in the sides, I don’t think we need to be that dramatic” Sungwoon dismisses the taller man. He places his legs up on the taller man’s lap making himself comfortable. “I’m not dramatic, your face is dramatic!” Minhyun childishly replies. 

“Wow! That hurt my feelings” Sungwoon feigns, clutching his invisible pearls. “Shocked to hear you have feelings” Minhyun playfully teases, whilst gently massaging his partner’s feet. “Right now I’m experiencing fatigue so for that joke, you can carry up the remaining boxes!” the older of the two orders the taller man, kicking him slightly.

“No fair!” the younger once again protests. “It’s fair if you want me fit and healthy enough to suck your dick” Sungwoon confidently gets up, before sitting on the taller man’s lap, bouncing slightly. “Wow, so we’re living together and now is the start of the extortion?” Minhyun accuses, while his face starts to flush up a bit. 

Even after a year of being together, Minhyun felt his lust for his partner grow with each passing day. Sungwoon was playful and sexy in ways that Minhyun had never experienced before. His words, his actions, his lips, his tongue. The man knew how to use his body, all to cease all manner of thought in his partner. He had Minhyun wrapped around his finger. 

“Yes, I’ll unpack the lube and condoms, and by the time you’ve done the heavy lifting” Sungwoon leans in to press a kiss onto the lips of the handsome taller man. Like a fool, Minhyun closes his eyes and presses his lips back onto his smaller lover. All it could take was a kiss from Ha Sungwoon, and everything just melted away. 

+

“Congratulations you guys!” the handsome chef makes a toast. Joined, by his wife, and two friends. The group of four were celebrating the couple moving in together. “Thanks you guys!” Minhyun raises his glass to cheers his friends and partner.

“How are you guys settling into the new abode?” the heavily pregnant woman asks of her best friend and his partner. Yoohyeon and Junhyuk were happily married, and expecting their first child. They were busier, and weren’t available the way they had been in the past. But as today was a rare occasion, they were celebrating their friends moving in together. 

“It’s great, we’re all moved in!” Sungwoon was all smiles, the married couple hadn’t seen them like this in so long. “Thanks to me!” the taller man scoffs in reaction. “I did all the heavy lifting” he mutters sourly. “You’re bigger and stronger, you should put it to use!” Sungwoon playfully teases. 

“I’m not stronger. I’m just deceptive because I’m tall” Minhyun excuses, before taking a sip of his drink. “All those extra inches for nothing!” Junhyuk teases the handsome raven haired man. “What kind of inches are we talking about?” Yoohyeon teases, with a wriggle of her eyebrows. 

“Obviously his height. He’s got nothing to show off otherwise” Sungwoon mocks his younger lover. “I swear the ones that you love are the ones that hurt you the most!” Minhyun despite knowing his boyfriend was joking. He plays the victim, with a pout on his face, he looked adorable but Sungwoon would never let him know that. 

“Ones that you what?” Yoohyeon gasps shocked to hear the special word. “Love…” Minhyun awkwardly answers the question, aware of the pressure that came with it. “Love? I didn’t know that the words had been exchanged” Junhyuk was just as nosy as his wife, he pushes forward for more information.   
“I said them, Cloud hasn’t reciprocated” Minhyun admits, feeling a little sour about it. “I told him I would move in with him, jeez what else do you want from me?” Sungwoon speaks up in his defense. He didn’t exactly want to discuss something so sensitive, even with two of the people he regarded amongst his closest friends.

“For you to say you love him!” Yoohyeon speaks up in favour of her best friend’s partner. As long as she had known Sungwoon, she had known how pour he was at communicating the more positive emotions he felt. Often, his former boyfriends would feel distanced by this, and either leave or as one had done, strayed off with his best friend. 

The pregnant lady had tried talking to the small man about it, but he was frosty as ever about it. She knew him, and after many years she had realised that he showed his love through actions. But she worried that the taller, raven haired, fox prince would misunderstand his older boyfriend. 

“I’m trying to find the right time to do it, sitting with you guys isn’t the right one for me” Sungwoon dismisses his two friends. Meanwhile sat next to him, his younger boyfriend feels a mix of dread and excitement. Did he mean he would say it, or was it just something he was saying to get his nosy friends off his back? 

“So when will the right time be?” Yoohyeon doesn’t let up, and neither does her husband. They tag team their friend. It seemed that neither doubted how Sungwoon felt for the younger, they just wanted to push him towards spitting it out. “You can’t leave your boyfriend hanging you little shit!” Junhyuk playfully scolds his friend. 

“Shut you ridiculously tall person!” Sungwoon playfully dismisses, causing Yoohyeon to crack up laughing. “Who told you that being over six feet was allowed!” the short male continues to scold his friend for something he could not control, something that cracks up those around the table. 

“Oh we need permission now?” Minhyun speaks up, which only seems to offend his vertically challenged boyfriend. “We?!” he says, emotionally. Ignoring the fact that his boyfriend was indeed that too. “We?” Sungwoon scoffs as if he were totally offended by the concept. Further causing his friends to laugh louder and harder. 

+  
“Hey fox boy!” the drunk man yells at the totally sober designated driver. Minhyun had decided to forgo drinks that night, one because he had to drive, and two he had to go to work the following day. What he didn’t expect was that his boyfriend was going to get shit faced, and that he would have to drive and carry him back home. 

All while the smaller man yelled abuse at him, and wriggled from his embrace. It was kind of annoying, but he loved the smaller man and did everything he could to take care of him within reason. He was luckily strong enough to carry the fully adult man in his drunken tantrum, despite his small stature it didn’t make him easy to carry. 

Now they were in their newly shared home, Minhyun had managed to carry the small man through to their bedroom. The room hadn’t yet been touched, no new furniture or decorations. Minhyun was leaving it up to the older male to decorate the place the way he wanted. He would help if necessary, but it was Sungwoon’s home as well, he needed to feel welcome. 

“Do you think you’re hot shit?” the small brunette yells at his innocent partner, who was in the midst of trying to take off the man’s socks. Minhyun just about manages to take off the man’s last pair of socks. When Sungwoon suddenly leaps onto Minhyun, yelling the same accusation. “Do you think you’re hot shit?!” he yells loud enough that their neighbours could probably hear and without an explanation would be sure to misunderstand. 

“No, I think you’re hot shit” Minhyun tries to mollify his partner, with a short and sweet kiss to the lips. It seems to work as Sungwoon returns the kiss, he presses his lips onto Minhyun’s deepening the kiss. It goes from soft, sweet and reassuring, into something hotter and deeper. 

Sungwoon traps Minhyun between his legs, pulling the taller man deeper into the kiss. Adding tongue and force. He was in control and the taller male was just following his lead. Minhyun’s hands do travel up the back of Sungwoon’s legs, and towards the older man’s small but pert little ass. 

The couple goes on like this in a comfortable silence for minutes that felt like hours. Time seemed to stop whenever they got intimate like this. Sungwoon is the first to pull away. His heart thumping, he watches his younger lover with this overwhelming feeling that he couldn’t word. He always felt like the word lacked impact, not when what he was feeling was so much more. 

He wondered if the younger man understood it. Or maybe how quiet he had been in the bar had been indicative of his doubt. Maybe Minhyun still didn’t really understand him the way he wished. He knew that took time, but he wished he the man knew the real him and trusted in his feelings. 

“You’re an alright kisser” he drunkenly teases his partner. “Aright?” Minhyun asks with a scoff, unable to believe his ears. “Nothing to brag about” Sungwoon continues his teasing, although his words are slurred. “You are wasted” Minhyun points out, whilst reaching to push some stray hair from the older man’s which was now powdered with a pink hue.

“Am not!” Sungwoon loudly protests his innocence, but his slurred speech gives him away. “Look at you! You’re slurring your words!” Minhyun playfully teases the older man, whilst pinching his adorable partner whose face only gets pinker by the second. “I’m a drink stronger!” the older man insists as he tries to wriggle out of Minhyun’s grasp.

“Yes Cloud that you are!” he teases the older man. “You’re much stronger when you’re drunk” Minhyun adds, much to the dissatisfaction of the older man. “No!” Sungwoon yells in protest.

“No?” Minhyun asks watching this drunk partner with a fondness. “NO!!!” Sungwoon yells so loud that Minhyun thinks his eardrums might burst. “Oww!, Cloud watch it!” the younger protests, rubbing his ears. 

“I’m much cuter” Sungwoon suddenly strikes a flower pose that sends his boyfriend over the edge. Minhyun tries not to let the squealing he was doing on the inside leave him. Instead he dumbly appreciates the cuteness of his bitesize boyfriend, a cuteness he rarely got to see when the man was sober.

“I’m not strong, it’s just my love over powering you” Sungwoon slurs a s sudden confession that almost sends the taller man into a tail spin. His heart starts to thumb out of his chest, He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was so sudden, and he didn’t know how to respond. 

“Love?” Minhyun questions in a quiet voice. “Fox boy!!” the drunken man yells now starting to sway a bit. “Did you say love?” Minhyun asks, getting a little bit more courage to do so. “Huh?” Sungwoon simply replies much to the disappointment of the younger man. 

“I said did you say-” he knew he wasn’t hearing thing, yet still he wanted to hear it properly and clearly. “Oh I’m going to!” springing up, the small man grabs his face and rushes towards the toilet looking pretty sickly. “Sungwoon?” a concerned Minhyun calls after his partner. 

+

“Here drink this” Minhyun hands over the glass full of water to the smaller man. Sungwoon looked even smaller, and shrunk as he kneels in front of the toilet bowl. His stomach still felt off, like it hadn’t fully settled yet. So he was waiting to yak up the remainder of whatever was inside of him. 

“Come on. You need force out whatever demon inside of you” Minhyun places the cup at the smaller man’s mouth. “There is no demon inside of me” the brunette half protests. He didn’t have too much energy to moan and complain, instead he tilts his head to take a sip of the water. 

“Just drink” Minhyun quietly encourages the smaller man, whilst stroking through his slightly sweaty locks. He watches over the younger man as he continues to drink the water, he was quiet and a little more innocent looking. Minhyun was grateful that there were times that the older man would rely on him, most of the time he was the one being taken care of. 

“So what you said in there….” The raven haired man asks of his partner, when he finally finishes consuming the water. “What?” Sungwoon asks sounding surlier than he means to. “Your love is overpowering me…” Minhyun awkwardly repeats the drunken confession. 

“Ah that…” Sungwoon acknowledges what he had said. “Did you mean that?” Minhyun nervously asks, his heart still thumping in his chest harder than normal. “Of course I did.” Sungwoon simply answers. He wasn’t going back on his word, he was just owning, but still Minhyun is left with lingering doubts. 

“You do?” the younger male is shocked at just how quick the man answers. “Part of me resents even having to say it” Sungwoon admits, whilst resting his head onto Minhyun’s thigh. “I thought my actions were enough” he confesses to Minhyun who was plagued by anxiety. 

“We moved in together didn’t we?” Sungwoon had immediately agreed to move in with his boyfriend a couple of months ago. He knew he wanted to live with the man, he was committed to Minhyun for a long time. He just didn’t feel he needed to verbalise, he thought in the many moments they had spent together that he had made that more than obvious. 

“You moved in with Jisung, doesn’t mean you loved him” Minhyun counters sulkily. “Not in the way I’m looking for” he knew just how close Jisung and Sungwoon. They were more than best friends, they were like siblings. But with Minhyun and Sungwoon it was different, yet a year into their relationship only he had been the one to say the words. 

The two had been fooling around on a peaceful Sunday morning about a month ago, when the words slipped out of Minhyun’s mouth. He didn’t regret them, he truly meant them. And even though Sungwoon hadn’t returned the words there and then, he had been willing to wait for them. But it had been torture, his anxiety playing up. 

“Are you looking for me to love Jisung that way?” Sungwoon teases his young lover, as he gets up onto his feet climbing onto the handsome man’s lap. “I’d hate it” Minhyun admits, he was so in love with Sungwoon that thinking of him with someone else hurt. “You’re so jealous” Sungwoon’s pitch goes up as he teases the raven haired man. 

“I love you” Minhyun confesses, cutting through the jokes that Sungwoon was potentially going to make. He was serious, and he wanted the older man to take things seriously. “I’ve always loved you” he reveals what had always been inside. He had fallen in love with Sungwoon very early on. 

“But I didn’t want to scare you off” he explains why all this time he had held back from admitting his feelings. Sungwoon’s last bout with love had been painfully unsuccessful, and this time round Minhyun could tell that Sungwoon was being cautious. He never wanted to pressure the man into doing something that he didn’t. 

“But I feel like if I don’t say it, then I’ll explode” Minhyun could feel himself heating up. There was a big weight unloading itself off his chest as he reveals his true feelings. Unlike Sungwoon he couldn’t just act, he needed reassurance. He needed to express himself verbally.

 

“You’re so dramatic!” Sungwoon teases whilst watching the man with great fondness. “I love you” Minhyun confesses, before leaning in to kiss the smaller man. It’s a brief kiss, but still powerful for Minhyun as he feels Sungwoon gripping onto his arm. Almost as if he were trying to communicate a message to him through touch.   
“Wow, you must really love me, to kiss my vomit mouth” the brunette jokes, a bright smile that lights up the dark room. “I’d kiss your vomit mouth for the rest of my life if I could” Minhyun admits without hesitation, sending some flutters in the stomach of the petite male.   
“Me too” Sungwoon answers, whilst stroking through his lover’s hair. “I’d kiss your vomit mouth, fox prince” Sungwoon wasn’t saying the three magic words, but he was trying to express the same feeling in his own way. 

“This isn’t how I expected you to confess your love” Minhyun was over the moon, but couldn’t help but tease his lover. “You expected?” Sungwoon half teases. “I hoped?” Minhyun had hoped, because any other reality would have been heart-breaking for him.

“I love you, fox prince” Sungwoon finally gives in, deciding to push his pride to the side. He knew that he would have to make more of an effort in the future to assure his lover. To make sure that Minhyun would be sure of his feelings, and maybe that would mean saying how he felt out loud. 

+

“Every time I think I’m done packing, another box pops up from somewhere else” Sungwoon complains. He had spent most of his morning, and a big chunk of the afternoon trying to do more unpacking decorating but it became a bigger job every time opened a box. He was tempted to put all the stuff in storage for later, or letting Minhyun handle it all. 

Sungwoon was also partially hungover which made most movement seem like a task. He had been left with soups and medicine by his caring boyfriend, but they hadn’t done much for his mood. He hoped hot chocolate and pastries with a friend might help the mood. 

With his boyfriend at work, Sungwoon was taking a breaking from the lone unpacking. He had met up with friend Ong Seungwoo and the two were in a café near his apartment catching up. 

Strangely they were friends. They had become close over the last few months. From being rivals in love. To starting to build their own relationship and friendship. Sungwoon had never really gotten the chance to bond with the younger man when he was with Daniel. It was designed that way.

Daniel was selfish and greedy when it came to Sungwoon. He monopolised the man. He had made things awkward between his boyfriend and best friend. For reasons of his own, he never was fond of Seungwoo and Sungwoon together. Well Sungwoon supposed it was probably to keep his two love conquests from each other. 

“It’ll take a while” Sungwoon decides that instead of pushing it, he would let it happen naturally. No deadlines. “But other than, you’re settled in?” Seungwoo checks up on Sungwoon. Unlike in the past when he had talked to Sungwoon, it wasn’t false. They had built up a genuine friendship

“I mean, I pretty much lived there anyway”. Most of Sungwoon’s clothes had been at Minhyun’s place anyway, it was just the furniture and little bits and pieces he had accumulated over time that he needed to collect. 

“Fox prince only asked me to move in the bills” Sungwoon only half jokes. He knew that financially it worked out better for the both of them to live together, but he knew it was more than that for Minhyun. “Not love?” Seungwoo mocks whilst letting out an amused chortling. 

“God, what is it with everyone and that word?” Sungwoon protests almost triggered by the word. “Oop!” Seungwoo clutches his invincible pearls “Didn’t know I touched a sensitive subject!” he looked a little taken aback by the sudden outburst. 

“It’s not that deep! Why do I have to kiss him with vomit mouth for him to know I love him?” Sungwoon complains without giving his friend the full context. He was just a little frustrated. He had promised to be more open and expressive with his boyfriend, but the little niggling voice in the back of his head was telling him he shouldn’t have to. 

“Answer me!” Sungwoon demands. “Well… I suppose. With humans. Sometimes we just need that little bit of assurance” the novelist only seemed to have a little idea of what was going on. He could was a very expressive person, so this wasn’t exactly a problem he had normally.   
“Especially with the things that matter the most” he thinks back to all the times in the past, when he had wished his best friend would acknowledge him. Seungwoo had been desperate to hear from Daniel’s mouth, to clear things up about their relationship. 

“I’ve written like ten chapters and I like hearing from Jaehwan that all of it is good” the novelist gives a more recent example. “Ooh, how is that going?” Sungwoon decides to change the subject, his ears perking up with interest. 

“Jae and I?” Seungwoo asks dumbly. “No, you and Seo KangJun” the shorter male mocks. “That sounds like a dream to be fair” Seungwoo is easily distracted at the thought. “I saw him in person, he’s so good looking” he remembers bumping in the handsome male at a radio station and exchanging a very brief greeting. 

“Easily distracted, I should warn Jaehwan” Sungwoon jokes. He knew the composer would be far too confident. Believing himself to be far superior to the handsome singer/actor. Jaehwan wasn’t the jealous type. He was open and expressive, and liked to show off Seungwoo to anyone listening.

“Thanks by the way” Seungwoo quietly acknowledges his friend. “What for?” Sungwoon asks, his eyebrow raised in intrigue. “For introducing me to him” Seungwoo had only been dating Jaehwan for a few months. After meeting each other at Jisung and Jeonghwa’s wedding

The pair had gotten along like a house on fire, and started seeing each other. Minhyun had joked that he and Sungwoon had passed the baton on to the pair. From one pair formed at a wedding, to another. The pair were still going strong months later much to Sungwoon’s pleasure. Seungwoo seemed lighter and happier over the last few months. 

“I didn’t introduce you to him. I would never purposely set to punish you like that” Sungwoon jokes sending Seungwoo into a fit of giggles. “You’re so funny!” says as he tosses his head back into laughter. Time had definitely worked in their favour, it had meant that over time people who had been extremely awkward could now end up as friends. Sungwoon was grateful for it. 

+

All he needed were some tea bags, and some bread and his shop would be done. Sungwoon sighs. He had thought of going home and just ordering something to eat for dinner as he and Minhyun had done the night before. But he had decided to put in some effort for his partner and cook. 

Before heading home, he was going to get some last minute shopping gone. As he childishly rides the trolley through the large department store, he stops when he hears a family voice call his name. He plants his feet on the ground and stops the trolley, before looking around for the voice’s owner. 

“Sungwoonie!” the voice calls out. Sungwoon turns around and is surprised when his eyes land on the handsome male. Kang Younghyun with his own trolley was beaconing him over. Just like he had in the past, his initially intimidating appearance is eclipsed by his warm expression. 

It had been a long time since he had last seen Kang Daniel’s brother. They hadn’t seen each other in over a year, it had been some time after their break up that he had bumped into the man. Back then the conversation had been awkward too, not that the older man had been anything but his kind self. 

“Oh, Brian, you’re here!” Sungwoon greets the older man whose expression briefly changes. “Oh. I mean Younghyun!” Sungwoon quickly corrects himself. Unlike his brother, the older man preferred his Korean name over the name he had used whilst abroad. There had been an inside joke between them way back when, but as Sungwoon didn’t feel familiar with the man it was a little awkward to participate. 

“It’s been a long time!” Younghyun comments as he gives Sungwoon a pat on the back. “Yes it has!” Sungwoon awkwardly replies. “Still short as ever” Younghyun jabs at Sungwoon but with a playful smile. 

“You’re not much taller!” the younger male protests. “Still cute and defensive I see” Younghyun continues to tease Sungwoon fondly. “I guess” the brunette mutters stubbornly, but he notices the mood has lifted and is no longer tense. “Still a big appetite I see!” the older man takes notice of Sungwoon’s trolley which was half full.   
“You’re no better either!” Sungwoon objects. He remembers that was partly why they had gotten along so well in the part, their shared large appetite. “True” Younghyun admits, before turning his attention back to the cart. Not hiding or being discreet at all, the man was very comfortable with him. 

“Spam? I thought you hated it” Younghyun questions with a raise of the eyebrow. “I don’t mind it, but my boyfriend loves it “Sungwoon admits he wasn’t the hugest fan of some of the foods Minhyun sincerely enjoyed. But because of love, he tended to compromise. He could anything, even if he didn’t love the taste. 

“Hwang Minhyun?” Younghyun’s face gets serious as soon as he mentions his brother’s former best friend. Sungwoon knew he should have been more tactful, but it had been over two years. Sungwoon moving on shouldn’t be a thorn in the older man’s side, no matter how loyal he was to his brother. 

“Niel told me about that”. Daniel and his family were a very close unit. When the younger had first introduced Sungwoon to his family, his mother’s protectiveness was clearly worn on her sleeve. Meanwhile Younghyun was more laid back, although he clearly love his little brother. 

“Normally I’m usually a keen observer of the bro code”. Sungwoon tenses up these words, he guessed that he was probably the bad guy in the Kang household for breaking up a friendship. “It makes things a little less messier and dramatic” the older adds. Sungwoon still feels a weird knot in his stomach, as if this was the precursor to an argument. 

“That was something I had in common with you. No drama” Younghyun makes an observation that his own brother had once made before. The similarities between him and the older man facilitated a pretty comfortable and friendly relationship. One that had been independent of Daniel. that was until he found out about Daniel and Seungwoo. 

“My little brother on the other hand…” Younghyun stops there, allowing Sungwoon to fill in the gaps. From his body language and tone, it didn’t seem like an older brother who was going to scold an ex for his new partner. He seemed to understand the situation, and Sungwoon was grateful. 

“How is he?” Sungwoon asks, half out of politeness, and half out of curiousity. “Doing alright. He got promoted, he’s an actual teacher now” Younghyun’s eyes light up with pride. Younghyun was a great brother, one that Sungwoon had envied when he was with Daniel. 

“Great” Sungwoon answers awkwardly. “He’s dating around, nothing serious” Younghyun informs Sungwoon. The smaller man doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t sense any type of malice. “Hmmm” is all Sungwoon can answer with. He was happy if Daniel had moved on, it only made things easier for him. 

“As the youngest, my brother got used to a certain life style” Younghyun starts to explain. “My mum gives into him, I give into him, and he charms everyone else” the older male reveals something that Sungwoon was all too aware of, but still he quietly listens to the man. 

“Niel thought he could do that for the rest of his life and I’m glad you were there to humble him.” A knowing smirk makes its way onto the older man’s face. He seemed to have twisted this experience into something else. Sungwoon didn’t leave Daniel because he wanted to each him a lesson. He did it because he deserved better, but maybe that taught Daniel something.

“Humble… I thought I broke his heart?” Sungwoon mocks, feeling like he could with the funny older male. “He broke his own heart with his greed” Younghyun is quick to clear things up. “He needs to learn to take the consequences for his actions” Younghyun insists much to Sungwoon’s surprise. Or maybe not, Younghyun had always been the one to scold Daniel. 

“You’re the same, still giving Niel a hard time!” Sungwoon observes. “Someone has to!” Younghyun answers boastfully. “I’m taking care of him well” he confidently states.   
“Don’t be worried about him. I can see it on that little flawless face of yours” the older man teases Sungwoon. Just as he had in the past. When Daniel moaned about little care Sungwoon showed for him. The older man saw that Sungwoon cared for Daniel in a modest way. 

“No matter how harsh your words get. You still care about that idiot” despite it being over a year, it seemed the older man could still read Sungwoon pretty well. He also didn’t seem to hate Sungwoon which was a relief to the younger man, and thankfully he understood him. 

“Anyway, I should be heading off” Younghyun gives Sungwoon’s shoulder a squeeze. “It was nice seeing you dude!” Sungwoon half hugs the man as he starts to walk off. Younghyun smiles giving the smaller man a pat on the head, before heading off.

“Just because you broke it off with my idiot brother, doesn’t mean you need to make yourself a stranger” Younghyun playfully scolds the brunette man. “Answer my texts!” the older man scolds one las time. “Right” Sungwoon sheepishly answers before waving the man off. 

Once the man is around the corner, Sungwoon lets out a sigh. All the tension flowing out of him. The experience not terrible, but still the anxiety was slowly leaving his body. He had forgotten the man’s personality, and built up things. When in the end, it wasn’t even that deep. 

+

“Hey… thanks for meeting up with me” the broad shouldered male starts off once the drinks had been served. He was sat face to face, with his best friend. But things between the two of them, were awkward and frosty. In fact, he even wondered if he could be considered the man’s best friend anymore. Bearing in mind he had been such a jerk in the past. 

“I didn’t think that you’d want to ever talk”. Minhyun had to admit when he had gotten the call earlier that day he had been shocked. Daniel wanted to meet up, and although Minhyun had a busy day at work. He had made sure to request an early finish, so he could meet his estranged friend. 

“Well… I guess I needed to cool down”. Daniel had been so angry the last time they had seen each other. He had gone from one sided flirting with his ex, to finding out that the older man was over him and not only that but he had moved on with his best friend of all people. 

“And?”. Minhyun asks hopefully. The way he had left things with the younger man, it had left him slightly heart wrenching. Having to choose between his best friend and the man who at that point he was pretty much in love with. It had been such a difficult decision for Minhyun to make. 

Minhyun hadn’t decided Sungwoon over Daniel. He had decided that he wouldn’t be forced to make the decision. He didn’t want to fall into Daniel’s game. He wasn’t gambling one good relationship for another. So he told Daniel that when he was ready to speak, they would. Months had passed, and now here they were face to face. 

“Well…I was being a jerk” Daniel admits. He had been very childish in his last meeting with his friend. He had tried to manipulate the man into doing what he wanted. Minhyun didn’t fall for it. He valued both relationships and so Daniel was allowed to think over his actions. 

“What’s new? I bet you’re thinking!” Daniel disparages himself. “No” Minhyun insists, he held no grudge against Daniel at all. “I’m sure you were shocked” the raven haired male could understand it from Daniel’s perspective. “I didn’t want you to find out like that” walking in on Sungwoon and Minhyun in such a precarious situation, it must have been hard. 

“I guess now I know how Sungwoonie must have felt when he caught Ong and I”. In his time of self-reflection, Daniel had been able to really think about his actions. He had thought of how he had hurt someone important to him, and his apologies would never be enough to erase the scar that he had left on that man’s heart. 

“He didn’t want that for you” Minhyun knew Sungwoon, he wasn’t the type for revenge. He wouldn’t have wanted Daniel to feel as he had, and even after their fall out. Sungwoon checked on Daniel through Jisung. But the older man was so brusque with his words that people tended to believe what was on the surface. 

“Honestly he wanted me to tell the truth from the beginning” Minhyun was ashamed to reveal. He had been the person who had been weak and cowardly with the people he loved and had ended up causing more trouble. He had hurt the people he cared about more, than if he had just been honest to begin with. 

“I would have always taken the truth hard” Daniel admits. “I know it wasn’t what you were hoping for”. Minhyun knew that Daniel had been hoping to rekindle things with Sungwoon. “That my ex would move on ” Daniel still seemed to struggle with the concept, Minhyun could see it. 

“With your best friend”. Minhyun solemnly finishes the blank, feeling some guilt over the hurt he had caused. “No, with a better man”. Daniel finishes, surprising Minhyun. The look in his eyes, it was like he genuinely believe it. 

“I’m not.” Minhyun tries to protest, but Daniel shakes his head. “Yes you are” the younger man insists. “Don’t be bashful about it” Daniel insists. For as long as he had Minhyun, the man had always been humble and modest. But the truth was, he was ahead of Daniel when it came to personality, academic and work achievements. 

“He’s always liked you” the teacher reveals to a surprised looking Minhyun. “Well I don’t think he liked you, liked you”. Daniel clarifies. “But he was attracted to you”. Daniel admits that was why he had been jealous seeing the way his then boyfriend admired his best friend. 

“That’s probably why I was always cautious around you and I limited your interactions” Daniel confesses. “That or I was greedy” Daniel disparages himself once again, thinking about the fool he had been in the past. He had been self-conscious when matching himself next to the tall and handsome man, and decided to keep him an arm’s length from Sungwoon.

 

“You loved him” Minhyun tries to speak up for Daniel. “I did. But I acted like a fool”. Time had shown Daniel the error of his ways, but it was far too late for that. “I made mistakes” he admits. “We all do” the older man tries to comfort his forlorn looking friend. 

“But I felt entitled to being forgiven, I didn’t earn it”. Initially Daniel felt like all he would have to do is beg and apologise and he would win his lover back. It had worked in the past with former lovers, but Ha Sungwoon was a different kind of person. He had been completely cut off. 

“I got your messages. Your voicemails. Your calls. Your emails. Your calls. Your messages through friends”. Minhyun had tried his best over the last few months to reach out to Daniel in the little ways. The younger man had been stubborn and ignored him, until now that is. He never held a grudge, he understood Daniel’s feelings. 

“I know it was a lot, but I just wished you would hear my side of the story”. Minhyun had probably gone over the top, but he really valued Daniel’s friendship, he didn’t want to let it go without doing all he could. 

“I fell in love with him”. For Minhyun it had all happened pretty quickly. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t try to” Minhyun knew from the beginning that it would be hard to shake off Sungwoon. That first night had been proof, he had fallen so easily into the man’s charms.

“It would have been impossible even you had tried” Daniel empathises in a way that slightly surprises Minhyun. “Sungwoon, it’s easy to fall for him.” Daniel could relate to Minhyun. Even back in the past when he had tried to play hard to get with the older man that had quickly crumbled. 

“The truth is, that you suit him better”. Daniel admits after a couple minutes of silence. Minhyun is sipping his tea, when the younger male suddenly startles him mid drink. He hadn’t expected to see Daniel like this, calm and understanding, but he was glad of it. 

“I’m a little too sensitive” Daniel plainly acknowledges. “When Sungwoon is blunt with me, it makes it harder for me to speak to him”. Minhyun couldn’t say that he was thick skinned when it came to Sungwoon. He just was desperate to make things work with the older man, and so he could withstand anything for the older man. 

“But you’re good at speaking your mind, and listening to others”. The compliments coming from his friend surprise Daniel a little. It wasn’t that Daniel was an unreasonable person. Or that he was bull headed. It was just Minhyun how deeply he cared for Sungwoon, and how hurt he must have been over the smaller man for moving on. 

“I want you to know there’s nothing to forgive”. The Daniel in front of Minhyun right now was the total opposite of the one he had seen months ago. “Telling me the truth, it wouldn’t have been easy” the younger man acknowledges Minhyun’s situation. 

“But I know now, and time has passed and I realise that I’m not a victim”. Daniel summarises. “It’s as Sungwoon said. I’ve messed up, and one day we can be in a better place. But for now, I just felt like we needed to clear the air”. Minhyun felt like he needed to pinch himself. Everything had gone so much better than he had been expecting. 

+  
“Welcome home, payer of bills” Sungwoon greets his boyfriend from the kitchen area, as the younger man makes his way into the apartment. Minhyun had received a text from his older boyfriend saying that they would be eating in that evening, which was no problem for him. Little did he know, that his boyfriend had slaved over their stove for their dinner. 

“That smells delicious”. The smell had Minhyun before he had put key to lock at the front door. He glides over happily to his partner who was wearing a very concentrated expression as he stirs the pots in front of him. There was a lot of steam, and Sungwoon seemed to move from it almost like a ghost. Appearing and reappearing at different spots. 

“Wait is that beef rib stew?” Minhyun excitedly asks leaning over the kitchen island to plant a kiss on his shorter lover. “Did you make it?” he asks dumbly getting a roll of the eyes from Sungwoon. But still the older man smiles at him fondly, and surprisingly he doesn’t have a biting retort. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” Minhyun teases the older man who rarely went to this effort to cook for him. Not that Sungwoon was a bad cooker, but just that he was usually tired and busy and he usually preferred ordering something from his favourite cheap take away instead. 

“You kissed me with vomit mouth”. Sungwoon wasn’t rewarding his lover for that reason, but through his actions he wanted to show the younger man he cared. “I should do it more often” Minhyun jokes gaining a roll of the eyes from the older man, followed by a smile. 

“You’re such an idiot!” Sungwoon says half laughing. “For you I am” Minhyun confidently counters, before leaning across the kitchen island to plant a swift kiss on his lover’s lips. Sungwoon kisses the tall man back, his heart flittering because of the way the younger male watched him. 

“Well idiot, wash up and get changed!” Sungwoon instructs his younger lover. “The food will be ready by the time you’re ready”. Sungwoon had found the younger male’s favourite food recipe on line, and he was in the finishing stages of completing the cooking. 

“Thank you” Minhyun walks around the island this time, and pulls the smaller man into his embrace. He was grateful for Sungwoon, going into this effort for him. It was as the man had said the night before, his actions were what were more powerful than his words, and he was witness to it now. 

+  
An hour later, the pair were both washed, dressed and bellies full. Despite it being his first time trying the recipe, Sungwoon had managed to knock it out of the park. Well enough to have Minhyun asking for seconds and thirds, which was not something happened very often. 

“Everything looks great” Minhyun comments, looking at the small decorations and changes that Sungwoon had made to their apartment. Both were sat on their bed, dressed in their matching silk dressing gowns under the sheets with the television in the background as they caught up with each other on their day. 

“We’re far from done” Sungwoon had put some books away to be later opened. “Still. It looks great” Minhyun reassures the man of his job well done. He figured it would take the older man a few weeks to settle in, it had been that way for Minhyun at first. But soon it would be their shared home. 

“Well my stuff is better than yours” Sungwoon boasts, much to the amusement of his younger boyfriend. “It is! It fits perfectly though” Minhyun easily concedes. “You fit perfectly” he adds the last part in his usual cheesy but genuine charm that has Sungwoon’s heart fluttering more than it should. 

“Ugh. Who knew once I moved in you’d become this soft” Sungwoon tries to pull away as the larger man snuggles into his side. “I’ve always been this soft. You just live with me now so you see more of it” Minhyun insists as he continues to snuggle into her side. 

“Is it too late to move back out?” Sungwoon jokes. “Yes! You signed the lease for two more years, your old apartment is now occupied and your stuff is here” Minhyun insists, pulling the older man deeper into him. His arms wrapping around Sungwoon’s waist. 

“You’re going to nowhere” Minhyun insists. “Hmmm, I guess if the lease says that” Sungwoon continues to tease Sungwoon. But the older man didn’t mind. As long as Sungwoon was comfortable. And it seemed that was, as he leans his head into Minhyun’s chest and rests his eyes. 

“I met with Niel today” Minhyun suddenly announces. “Really?” Sungwoon answers, his expression not changing. “That’s weird. We both ran into the Kang Bros today” the smaller man reveals much to Minhyun’s surprise. 

“You saw Younghyun?”. The coincidence was a little surprising for Minhyun. “Yeah. For a little while. We bumped into each other when I was shopping” Sungwoon casually reveals. From the looks of it, the man seemed relaxed and unbothered with maybe said a lot for their meeting. 

“So what happened with you and Niel?” Sungwoon asks, sounding genuinely curious. “Well he’s had time to calm down and think things over” Minhyun reveals remembering the calm reunion he had with his old friend 

“Has he gotten over himself?” Sungwoon lampoons. “Something like that” Minhyun thinks back to the one eighty that Daniel’s attitude had taken. “He’s done some growing up” Minhyun was pleased to see that Daniel had done some thinking and had understood his feelings so well. 

“So are you guys back to bestie?” Sungwoon teases. “Not besties. But we are friends” Minhyun admits that it would take a long time before he and Daniel went back to the best friends they had been in the past. But he thought they could make a start, and work towards that. 

“We’re planning to put together a football game soon” the pair had discussed setting up a teams to play. “Will I be able to turn up and cheer for you, or will it hurt his feelings?” Sungwoon asks half-joking, but also to try and read what the situation was like. Was Daniel still hung up on him?

“Might hurt his feelings but I think he’s learning to deal with that”. Minhyun could tell that Daniel wasn’t completely over Sungwoon, but the younger man was on the way getting his feelings resolve. He had showed such mature behaviour earlier, he would hope it would be the same when he saw Sungwoon. 

“Good” Sungwoon quietly comments. Minhyun smiles watching the older stubborn man. Other people wouldn’t know it, but Sungwoon was being hard for Daniel’s sake, so he would be forced to grow up. He also did it so that Minhyun wouldn’t misunderstand. 

Although Sungwoon cared about Daniel, he didn’t show too much concern. He didn’t have hard feelings to Daniel anymore. But his focus wasn’t the teacher anymore. It was the beautiful raven haired man in front him. 

“I love you” Sungwoon whispers into the taller man’s ear. “Love you too” Minhyun replies without hesitation. His smile wide, his face felt like it was going to rip with how happy he was. His stomach had flutters, it felt like something bigger than butterflies were playing around. 

“If you love me so much, then make me come tonight” the short man teases his lover. “I always make you cum!” Minhyun is quick and loud when protesting. “That’s debatable” Sungwoon counters with a knowing smirk on his face, one that taunts his lover. 

“No it isn’t!” Minhyun continues to protest. His pride was winning, despite knowing his boyfriend was pulling his leg, he falls into the trap. “Sssh don’t be sensitive” Sungwoon teases, he tickles the bigger man who looked like he was on the verge of tears for one reason or the other. 

“You’re always so close, but today we’ll get you there” Sungwoon continues to tease the taller man. “Take it back you’re making me sad!” Minhyun gripes. “Make me cum and I will” the older man continues his teasing. 

“Game on! I’m going to turn your legs to jelly!” Minhyun promises, as he climbs on top of the smaller man, his eyes full of fire and lust. Sungwoon giggles, feeling content. He was happier than he had ever felt ever, he never wanted not feel anything but this

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Once again. I have tried reading through this for grammar and spelling but chances are likely I’ve ballsed it up. Let me know if there’s something too confusing or jarring. Otherwise if you can read it and understand it, then I cant be bothered lol sorry.


End file.
